The present invention relates to a light display arrangement and a method of forming the same.
Display arrangements for providing illuminated displays find wide use in a variety of situations. Particular forms of light display arrangements comprise alpha-numeric light displays which are intended to provide for an illuminated figure such as a numeral or letter, or a combination thereof, so as to relay information to persons located in the vicinity of the display.
Typical examples comprise the light displays associated with a light system and which, for those waiting for a lift to arrive at their particular floor level, can provide for a clear indication of the location of the lift in the building at any particular time.
Whether used as part of a lift system or otherwise, light displays are commonly provided at locations readily accessible by members of the public and often without supervision. This has the potential disadvantage that such light displays can comprise readily accessible targets for those intent on vandalism or other potentially destructive activities.
While attempts have been made to provide for so-called vandal-proof light displays, such known displays are found to exhibit limitations and disadvantages. For example, although the information being conveyed by way of the display can be readily identified when the display is viewed head on, the displayed information appears far from clear when the display is viewed from the side thereof. Such disadvantages are particularly exhibited when the display comprises a segmented alpha-numeric display in which the illumination of each of the segments has to be individually controlled so as to provide for the selective display of a required range of numerals and/or letters.